


Recruitment and Recreation

by Burdenedwithgloriousporpoise



Series: Erwin Fics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Erwin Week 2016, Gen, Short One Shot, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burdenedwithgloriousporpoise/pseuds/Burdenedwithgloriousporpoise
Summary: Commander Smith devises an all-in-one plan for recruitment, public service, exercise and stress-relief. Levi's former life bars his attendance, and Gunther accompanies on the condition of secrecy. Their path takes an unexpected turn towards the Underground and a bar full of thugs.





	

The door swung open and they entered. Flickering lamps blackened the low ceiling. The atmosphere was a potpourri of oily smoke, illegal substances, alcohol and unwashed bodies.  
Raucous hum of drunken conversation sputtered and died; looks of disbelieving malice rested on the immaculate uniforms that advanced as if they walked the streets of inner Sina. Their green cloaks were splashes of color in the drab, the Wings of Freedom boldly—daringly—inviting slack-jawed stares. Hands shifted closer to makeshift weapons mounted on hips, thighs, ankles, arms.  
Gunther forced down a tight swallow. This was precarious at best. Erwin walked beside him. He wasn't overly familiar with the Commander, but the man looked genuinely at ease. More than that, a mischievous spark glinted in his eyes.  
The Commander was usually accompanied by Corporal Levi, but due to the nature of the situation Erwin had thought it best to choose someone else. Mike would look like a bruiser. Oulo didn't fit the bill. Though they were every bit as capable as the men, bringing the females might appear as a new low in recruitment tactics. Petra's offer to cross-dress was declined with apologies and it came down to Eld and Gunther. After both were asked for their honest answers, Eld declined first, leaving Gunther as the only option. Now they stood in an Underground bar.  
A low rumble of conversation returned. Glinting eyes sent venomous darts their way. A few patrons slipped out the door. It was the same level of culture shock as if one of these thugs had suddenly been ushered before the nobility.

Gunther had stood before the commander's desk, fighting to keep his knees steady. It was like being in the presence of the king. This living legend occupied the highest tier of awe in the minds of most all the Survey Corps.  
Said living legend was finishing his signature on a sheet of paper. He put aside his pen and sat back with a slight warm smile. “Gunther.” He rose and came around the side of the desk.  
Gunther saluted again.  
The captain was tall and well-built, with a presence that matched his formidable reputation. His appearance drew as many admirers as his charisma won both followers and enemies. The word 'polarizing' came to mind. There was no middle-ground between love and hate where this man was concerned. Regardless of which, his authority was undeniable. He wore it like a uniform. It was evident in every gesture, the way he stood, the way he spoke, almost a tangible presence in the room.  
“We leave tonight at 23:30. Bring your standard uniform and a plain cloak with a hood, 3DMG, and a non-lethal blunt weapon of your choice that can be easily concealed and accessed. Leave everything else.”  
Gunther swallowed. “A...blunt weapon?”  
“Yes, like a baton. Just in case.”  
He nodded. “Yes, Commander.”  
“As for your mission, keep your eyes open and your mouth closed.” He smiled. “Follow my lead.”  
“Yes, Commander.”  
“Also...you understand the secrecy of this mission. We hope that our involvement will bring followers, but the methods of their recruitment are to everyone else unknown. You understand, of course.”  
Sweat formed under his eyes, on his cheeks. He could always feel when it formed there.“Yes, Commander.”  
“Excellent. Dismissed.”

Erwin sat at the bar. With a murderous glare the tender slunk to the back.  
Erwin smiled, and it looked unnervingly cheerful and predatory at once.  
“MP scum!” shouted a man from the back.  
His smile broadened and he faced the speaker. “Between you and I, the Survey Corps hasn't much love lost on the MP.”  
Silence.  
Baleful eyes stared them down.  
“Alright.” Erwin stood. “You all know I'm here for a reason. I'll tell you plainly: I'm recruiting.”  
A few guffaws from those too inebriated to know fear.  
Erwin laughed. “No, I'm sincere. Some time ago I picked up a thug some of you likely knew well—a short fellow named Levi Ackerman.”  
A ripple of voices erupted, anger and disbelief.  
“Normally he'd be here, but I didn't want you to up and try to kill him as soon as I set foot inside. I wanted at least a chance to talk.”  
A voice from the haze. “Get out of here.”  
“I understand many of you are irritated at my...disregard for the unspoken rules broken by my coming here--”  
“Shut it.”  
A restless atmosphere was growing, the murmur swelling.  
He advanced to the center of the room. “Let me open with a few rules: no projectiles, no edged weapons. Secondly. Have you ever wanted to see the surface?”  
A partial silence fell.  
“Join the Survey Corps. Take a chance at a life beyond this deathtrap. See the sky. Find freedom outside the underground—and beyond the walls.”  
Jeering voices. “I ain't facing no titans!” “Idiot!” “Get back in your ivory tower!”  
“I'm not done yet.”  
A man rushed him with a chair and a moment later the attacker was on the ground. Erwin set the chair down and continued. “I know how difficult it is, how insurmountable it must seem. But even my enemies will tell you that I'm a fair man. If you join, you'll go through training and accompany us on a voyage outside the walls. After that, you'll have a several months' pass to stay aboveground. If at the end of that time you have not joined the Corps of your own free will, you will return to the Underground as if nothing happened. If you join the Corps, we'll feed, clothe, house and supply you during and after your service.”  
Curious and discontented rumblings.  
A chair creaked and a patron stood. He was a lithe man with stubble, a hooded glare and a nonchalant grin. “Heard you were tough,” he said. “But are you pretty pressed wenches really as good as they say?”  
“I was hoping you might ask. Now for the interesting part.” Erwin removed his cloak, folded it and set it on the stool behind him. He removed his jacket as well, undid the straps of his 3DMG and removed it until he was attired only in the base-level uniform. “We don't choose just anyone to join the Corps.” He glanced around with a wry look. “Levi said there were some impressive fighters here. This invitation is open to those who have the courage and skill to hold their own. To observe those requirements, I've proposed a challenge. If I'm the last man standing I get to choose who comes with me. You're not obliged to fight—in fact, if you have any hesitancy whatsoever I sincerely advise that you don't. But if you have any desire to see the above, now's the time to move.”  
“What if you lose?” Another patron stood and set down his glass.  
“Then you get bragging rights held by no other. I'll even give you my pretty cloak and a pat on the back. If I win, though, nobody breathes a word about what transpired here until well after the fact.”  
Sweat slicked Gunther's palms. This had the potential to go bad very quickly. That was a lot on the line, too...he began removing his own gear.  
The man's eyes glinted. “Do you swear to it?”  
“Oh, definitely.” He gestured at Gunther. “But I should warn you, Gunther will have my back. However, we won't attack two-on-one. If those odds seem too high for all of you, feel free to stand down. I'll give you a few minutes to make up your minds.” He turned back to the bartender. “What's on tap?”  
The man swallowed and listed a few items.  
“Are they poisoned?”  
“No more than anything else here,” he stammered.  
“Then I'll try your recommendation.”  
A massive yell went up from one table and a man stood. The rest of his table clapped as he came over. They stood behind him and he held up a fist, shouting. The applause continued.  
“Hold that,” said Erwin to the tender. “And I can assure you you'll be well-compensated for any damages.” He stood again. “I was almost worried. Ready, Gunther?”  
Several other patrons stood and began forming a ring. Shouts of encouragement built until the air crackled with excitement. “Do we have a fight, then?” He smiled and removed his bolo tie, setting it neatly on top of the cloak.  
The man ran forward with a yell--

 

“The worst of the bruises should be healed in a week's time. Apply at the recruitment station by that day. The stair-guards will let you pass. I'll be sorely disappointed if you don't show.”  
Six wincing patrons looked up through blackened eyes and nodded reluctant agreement.  
“Excellent.” Erwin finished his glass, pulled a face and set it back on the counter with a nod to the tender. He adjusted his tie. The brawler of a few moments ago was replaced with the pristine Commander. “Gentlemen, I must depart. I'll see you in a week.” After leaving a few coins on the bar he headed for the door and turned back on the threshold. “Remember, not a word.” With a wink he turned again and they exited into the street.  
Gunther took a breath. “That...” He trailed off.  
Erwin chuckled. “Operation R & R—Recruitment and Recreation. Bolsters our ranks, rescues lives and relieves stress. What do you think?”  
“That...was the best fight I've ever seen.”  
Erwin grinned. “Thanks. You're not too shabby.”  
Gunther laughed.  
They walked in silence a little ways further, out past the buildings to one of the holes where the cavern had collapsed. From here their 3DMG would take them to the surface unseen.  
“Sir...”  
“Hm?”  
“...Do you have plans to do this again? If so, I submit my name for re-consideration.”  
“We'll see how this lot turns out. Then I'll definitely accept your submission.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this for Erwin Week, but as Hurricane Matthew is capable of knocking out our power for the next two weeks I didn't want to take any chances :3 Happy early Erwin Week! :D


End file.
